Taro
Origin After being abandoned by his own father at the age of 2, Taro was soon raised by an orphanage in California. Taro felt lonely and he did not make many friends due to his condition. Taro somehow can sense the negativity in others and thereby not going near them, and causing some of the people to feel badly. Taro, while at the age of 8, soon discover that he has super powers later on and began using them. Taro manipulated the emotions of others mentally and made bullies at the orphanage commit suicide, or isolate themselves for their cruelty. Taro leaves the orphanage and traveled around the U.S. while at the age of 12. He believed nobody would want him due to his powers and his intention to harm those who would hurt him, or others. 6 years later, Taro mastered his powers and discovered his true origins with the help of an alien Plummer. He befriended the Plummer, named Gregio, who told him about beings like himself. Taro is actually a human-alien hybrid. He is part human and part Anodite. Unlike other Anodites, Taro somehow can do more and he was able to learn more about his powers later on. But, his powers somehow made him arrogant and deadly. Taro later teleports to a Plummer base, frees many of the alien prisoners there, kills the Plummers there, and made the freed prisoners his minions. Taro began to judge the universe due to its negativity and planned to create a lone empire, which no one will have to follow the "negative side of order" ever again. Meeting Ben One year later, after gaining over 1000 allies, Taro came into contact with Ben 10. He tries to turn Ben into a member of his new reign for the universe, but Ben refuses and leaves him. Taro knew Ben would refuse and plans to send some of his friends from other worlds against him. Taro put numerous challenges for Ben so her can see if he will accept his true purpose with his Ultimatrix - lead his reign to a new future and defeat many enemies who will interfere. After Taro reveals Ben 10 about his true motive, Ben still refuses to join him and his ban of freed allies. Soon, Taro tries to force Ben to join before Ben and Taro confront each other. Taro beats Ben 10 and some of his alien transformations before draining some of the Ultimatrix's power to get stronger. Taro leaves Ben 10 after that. Soon, Taro attacks Ben 10's town with 100 mighty alien soldiers before they were defeated by Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Grandpa Max, Max's Plummers, and other allies. But, Taro quickly takes down Garndpa Max, Kevin and other characters before fighting Gwen and Ben. The two heroes discover that Taro is an Anodite; however, he is somehow different and more powerful. The 2 heroes fight him while he is in Anodite form. Gwen tries to defeat Taro with Ben's help, but Taro knocks out Gwen before canceling Ben's Ultimatrix, leaving him vulnerable. Suddenly, Verdona comes to the rescue and battles Taro. Taro and Verdona fight in the sky and attacked each other with energy blasts. Soon, Taro strikes at Verdona and stuns her completely. But, Ben 10's watch comes back on and Ben turns into one of his new most powerful aliens and takes on Taro. Taro is soon beaten by Ben's mighty alien with the help of a returning Gwen and Verdona. After Taro was defeated, he was teleported away by one of his followers. Taro claims that he may have lost, but he will still continue to lead his followers to a path of freedom and destroy any to get there. Taro has not been seen since his defeat and he is constantly creating a mighty empire by overthrowing other worlds with help. Powers Flight Energy Absorption Super Strong Super Speed Similar Powers to Anodites Mana Controlling Energy Finger Blasts Teleportation Time Manipulation Lightning Generation Duplication Size Growth Regeneration Immortal Portal Creation Telekinesis Life Force Tracking Other Unknown Abilities --Tyroguun 18:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Villains